Gear Games' Year of Wario
Gear Games Year of the Wario, also known as simply The Year of Wario, is a special yearly event that focuses on Wario, known as Mario's evil doppelganger, treasure hunter, microgame maker and, according to Wario himself, the "epidemic of greed". Gear Games is the main volunteer of this particular year, but other companies also participate to help Wario to "become awesome, powerful and spotlight stealing again", and its related characters, will also have the main focus but not as much as the titular greedy plumber himself. What Exactly is the Year of Wario? What Exactly is the Year of Wario? is a short animated video by Gear Games Studio, which show up the montage of all Wario games so far, then the "revival" of his series thanks to Gear Games' director, Samtendo, and his new co-executive, Golem Guy (Neo), then the upcoming games that features Wario. It started with the montage of all games that center around Wario, even Virtual Boy Wario Land, up until Game & Wario, where a short video with Wario noticed that he felt irrelevant and unneeded by Nintendo during January 2017. At his home, he is in his room, full of moneys and treasures, although he is sorrowful, isolated and obviously jealous of Mario's glory. When he almost realized that Nintendo doesn't care about him anymore (which is actually not true and is actually a debatable manner), he hear a ring from his entrance and receive a letter. He groans at first, believing that it is bills, but then pick it up anyway, before realizing that it is from Gear Games, which had somewhat both surprised and confused Wario. When he open it, he read the letter for several seconds, before he started to become even more surprised, but this time also excited. He jumped once, and busted in pure laughter as it is revealed that Gear Games will direct his new game called Wario Land: Stellar Greed. At the release of the game, not only the game is actually successful in criticism and sale, but it also caused his fans to become excited again and have now faith on Gear Games. At the second day of E3 2021, Gear Games reveal a special event for the next year; not only their console, the powerful Evo-Gem, will be released at October 2022, but it also announce that from this release, it will also commence the Year of Wario, which feature Wario himself that he will steal the spotlight again like his "good ol' days". They feature multiple games, with Wario messing around with some of them, and at games where it center around Wario, who is as excited as he was in his roots. He finished with the memorable quote below; The video ends with Mario and Luigi among the crowd, worried that he will go too far and decide to keep an eye on him, especially that the fact is Wario will attempt to hijack "the next big Mario Maker project". Games Featuring Wario These games will have Wario as the main protagonist (still as an anti-hero) or being one of the playable characters. The games made by Gear Games will have Wario emphasized on his humanistic and forth-wall breaking personality. All of those games will take place from October 2022 to October 2023. Anyone who added their own game that have Wario as a playable character or something special related to him will also have to put up their own company name, otherwise their own username. Gear Games *WarioWare D.I.Y. Again! (WarioWare series, direct sequel of the famous WarioWare D.I.Y.) *Wario: World of Wonders! (Wario Land series.) *Super Mario Maker D.I.Y. (Super Mario Maker but with capacity to build characters and objects and many new additions from WarioWare D.I.Y. and its sequel. Wario is the major antagonist since Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins in the adventure mode and is also playable. Some objects and enemies from Wario Land franchise are also included.) *Super Mario Team-Mania (Have Wario as a playable character. The Bandinero King, Wario's most recent nemesis and successor of Shake King, is also in this game as a boss.) *Super Smash Bros. Great Fray (Have Wario confirmed as a playable character during the second trailer and also have the ability to use two switchable movesets during one battle by a special taunt, and add more representatives with Ashley, Captain Syrup and, unexpectedly, Shake King.) *Mario Evo-Nations (Wario, Ashley and Captain Syrup will be playable characters in this game.) *Mario Party: Viral Planet (Have Wario as playable character and have a mode named after him and inspired of WarioWare which is called Wario Party.) Pyro Enterprises *Super Wario Land (An all new tentatively-titled Wario game inspired by a mix of Super Paper Mario, Wario Land: Shake It, and Wario: Master of Disguise.) Inora *Wario: Style over Substance (New installment in the Wario series.) Trivia *There are jokes that Wario will also be in other games that he is not related at their series at all, such as Meta-Form and Splatoon. Category:Events Category:The Year of Wario Category:Gear Games Category:Wario (series) Category:WarioWare (series) Category:Wario Land (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games